dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyon Satan(Hakai Suu)
Lyon Satan is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC. He is a spawn of Ophis created by Ophis using her own power, wanting to know how it felt to have a child. Being taken in by Sora after Ophis sent him onto the world, having realized that having a child by artifical means is no good. He is the current Devil King Satan in the place of his adoptive father Sora, being assigned prior to his disappearance and being the first non-Devil Satan. Like his mother, he is also known as the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinite Dragon God. Although at some instances, the 'Dragon' being replaced by 'Devil', despite him not being a Devil at all. Appearance Lyon appears as a young man with unruly black hair standing in natural spikes. Large, mischievous gray eyes and ears with pointed tips. He is usually seen wearing black clothing whether on formal occasions or in battle. During his appearances in the human world, most notably during the summit between the Three Great Powers, he conceals his appearance by letting down his hair and making his pointy ears look normal using magic. He also wore a plain black short-sleeved shirt and black pants as well as black shoes with white soles. Unlike his mother, Lyon isn't a shapeshifter as his appearance is permanent. Personality Unlike his mother, Lyon is able to show emotion. Most often seen smiling. A personality trait he probably inherited from his father Sora, being mischievous and playful, even laidback at times. Like Sora, he is also a kind individual to those around him. Eventually, leading him to befriend Hiro. In battle however, he prefers to fight those stronger or larger than him, being a battle-maniac in complete contrast to his father Sora, who honorably respects his opponents. Although Lyon can get cocky sometimes, he is also a sharp fighter, relying on his observant skills to come up with countermeasures against opponents. History Prior to the series, Lyon came to existence after Ophis created an egg using her own powers, being curious as to how it was to have a child. After hatching, he didn't have any type of attachment to Ophis, the latter also having no maternal instinct towards him, not knowing what it was in the first place. During Sora's visit in the Dimensional Gap, Ophis decided to send him onto the world, realizing that having a child by artifical means is no good. Sora took it upon himself to take in Lyon and raise him like his own son, the child eventually acquiring human emotions. Sora, before leaving, adviced his mother to look for a husband, if she so desires to have a child, and try to visit Lyon sometime. In which his mother replies with "I've already got my hands full with Great Red." After reaching the age of a teenager, he met a young Rias and a young Rudori, as well as the rest of the young Devils. Essentially making friends. After his father resigned from his position, he was put there as a replacement before the Great King faction could make their move. He was then placed as the Devil King supervising the youth Devils' affairs, as well as the one in charge of overseeing the Ultimate-class tests. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Like her mother, Lyon is also the Infinite Dragon God, thus, he has immense strength. Although not as powerful as her mother, Lyon's is equivalent to that of an Ultimate-class Devil. Leading some to call him an Ultimate-class Dragon, being able to take on the mass-produced Evil Dragons without ease. Flight: As a Dragon, Lyon can use his unique wings to fly. Immense Durability: Despite being vastly inferior to his mother in terms of having the power of infinity, Lyon is still able to hold his own. As seen when he took a strike from the True Longinus, in an attempt to protect her mother, and was still able to smirk despite coughing up blood. Immense Speed: After being trained by Sora, as a way of preparing him for his future duty, Lyon has attained a speed fast enough to rival that of both Yuuki and Hiro's. Master Swordsman: Being trained by Sora, who himself was a master swordsman, Lyon has also adopted the sword skills that Sora uses, using his greatsword in a kendo-like fighting style. Equipment ' 12785661.png|Lyon's Gram replica. Kirito s black iron great sword by sandwichkun-d9fgs2i.png|Lyon's unnamed greatsword. Gram Replica': A replica given to Lyon by Sora, should he go against an Angel or a Fallen Angel. Despite being a replica, Lyon was able to drag out it's full potential, using it to slay multiple Evil Dragons. Lyon used it as his second weapon, should he sheathe his greatsword. It was then destroyed after Lyon attempted to land a hit on a barrier made by the Evil Dragon Ladon, in an attempt to save Hiro. Being a replica, it has a slightly different appearance compared to the original wielded by Siegfried, and then Hiro. Unnamed Greatsword: A sword crafted in a similar way to Sora's Yamato, having no definite element of holy or demonic, but instead being a conduit in which Lyon's power flows through. Resulting in a blade infused with the power of infinity. Lyon's primary weapon and longest-lasting weapon so far. Quotes TBA Trivia *Lyon's appearance is based off of Kirigaya Kazuto from the anime Sword Art Online. *Like her mother, Lyon likes sweets. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Hakai Suu